


Rough and Tumble

by cptxrogers



Series: Stony bingo fills [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Held Down, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Steve and Tony find a way to let off some steam while sparring.It's exactly what you're expecting.





	Rough and Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that shockingly enough I have never written sparring smut before. A terrible oversight on my part that had to be rectified.
> 
> This is set after The Avengers and before Age of Ultron.
> 
> For the “kink: held down” square on my stony bingo card.

“For once in your life, Stark, will you _do as you’re told_ ,” Steve snapped, his voice coming out harsher than he’d meant. Tony always managed to get under his skin.

They circled each other in the gym, all pretense of friendly sparring gone. Tony rounded on him and stepped closer, muscles tense and hands bunch into fists. “Why don’t you  _make me_ ,” he spat.

Steve looked down his nose at Tony contemptuously.

Tony stepped closer still, hands upraised, and shoved at Steve’s shoulders. There shouldn’t have been enough force to move a supersoldier, but Steve was distracted by Tony’s hot breath on his neck. He stumbled backwards, and Tony laughed.

“So much for all that athletic prowess, huh?” he said, voice dripping with disdain. “I guess I was right. You really would be nothing without the serum.”

Steve saw red and, without thinking, he took a swing at him.

At the last minute Steve realized what the hell he was doing and pulled his punch, but he still felt a solid impact as his fist hit Tony’s face. He stepped back, meaning to apologize until he saw Tony grinning maniacally.

“That’s it, Cap. Be the big man you clearly want to be.” Tony smirked and wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. “But I know you can do better than that.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and swept his leg out, staying low to the ground, hooking behind Tony’s ankle. With a twist of his foot, Steve sent Tony tumbling to the floor.

“Of course I can do better,” Steve said haughtily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “But I thought I’d spare you the humiliation of being tossed around by a senior citizen.”

Tony looked up at him from where he was lying in a heap on the gym mats, scowling intensely. He pushed himself into a crouch and tried to replicate Steve’s low kick. But Steve’s reflexes were faster and his balance better, and he stood stubbornly in place while Tony tried and failed to topple him.

Steve gave a dry chuckle. “That move won’t work when your opponent is expecting it, Tony.”

Feeling conciliatory, he bent forward and offered a hand to help Tony up. Tony clasped his wrist, but then unexpectedly swung his leg forward as he rose and kneed Steve squarely in the balls. Super serum or no, that was excruciatingly painful, and Steve dropped to his knees with a wheeze.

“Like I told you before,” Tony got to his feet and leaned over him. “Sometimes you just have to cut the wire.”

Steve waited until the pinpoints of dancing light faded from his vision, then stumbled to his feet and launched himself at Tony. He caught him round the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall, hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

“I’m done playing nice with you,” Steve hissed. He leaned in, pinning Tony with his hands on his shoulders and his hips pressing against his waist.

Tony’s eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He still managed to look smug though. “Why don’t you try playing nasty then?” he asked, voice thick with challenge.

Steve stepped back suddenly and let Tony stumble forward, before bending low to catch him around the waist. Planting his feet and twisting his torso, in one smooth motion he flipped Tony over his shoulder to land on the floor behind him with a thud.

Not giving him a second to relax or to counter, Steve turned and rolled on top of Tony, straddling his thighs and grabbing both of his wrists in one big hand. He slammed Tony’s hands into the floor above his head, pinning him to the ground and aligning their bodies together.

Tony huffed out a little shocked “Oh,” and rolled his body up against Steve.

_Huh. Interesting._

“Guess you’ve got me right where you want me, Cap,” Tony said in between heavy breaths.

“Guess I do,” Steve replied, a little breathless himself as waves of heat rolled across his skin. He suddenly felt dizzy as the blood drained from his head, headed for other regions, and he leaned more of his weight onto Tony.

“Is this what you wanted, Stark?” he asked darkly, flexing his fingers around Tony’s wrists.

Tony arched his hips up in response, pressing his increasingly obvious erection against Steve’s stomach, and letting out a needy mewling sound.

_Very interesting._

“I can tell that it is. You like that, don’t you?” he asked, squeezing his thighs tighter and watching with fascination the way it made Tony flush.

Steve leaned forward until their faces were mere inches apart. “I asked you a question, Stark,” he said, low and dangerous.

Tony went limp, his body pliant in Steve’s grip. “Yeah,” he said breathily. “I like that.”

Steve hummed with satisfaction, leaving his left hand pinning Tony’s wrists and using his right hand to trace the lines of his torso. His hand was drawn to where Tony’s shirt had been rucked up in their scuffling to reveal a few inches of soft skin above the waistband of his sweatpants. Steve ran his fingers curiously across the strip of skin and Tony shuddered.

“Christ, Cap-”

Tony began grinding up against him, pushing his wrists up against Steve’s firm grip and moaning when he found himself firmly held. Steve let himself revel in the shivers of pleasure that ran through him when Tony rubbed up against his cock and he squeezed his hand tighter around Tony’s wrists, making him gasp.

“What do you want, Stark?” he asked roughly. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Anything,” Tony blurted out. “Anything you want, god-”

“Mmm.” Steve took a second to appreciate the view of Tony pinned beneath him, and adjusted his hips so he could grind down into him. “I like you like this. You’re ever so much better behaved when you’re held down.”

Tony moaned and his eyes fluttered shut, his hips jerking up against Steve, their clothed erections pressing together.

“Damn, you’re so hot and ready for me. If I’d have known how sweet you were like this I’d have held you down and had my way with you months ago,” Steve said, and that wasn’t even a lie. If he was totally honest with himself, he’d wanted Tony since the first moment they’d met, even with that grating tension and his cocky smirk.

Tony arched up against him now, eyes glassy and blissed out and far from cocky. “Didn’t even have to get you naked to get you ready to go off,” Steve murmured appreciatively. “Do you think you could come just from this?”

Tony bit his lip and nodded furiously, and damn, that was a mental image that Steve was never going to forget.

“Good,” he said, bringing his other hand up to Tony’s wrists so he that he pinned Tony to the mat with the entire length of his body. Tony nuzzled into him, his goatee scratching at Steve’s neck.

Steve tried to control the thrusts of his hips, to make his movement slow and languorous and to enjoy the moment. But he could smell Tony - that distinctive scent of sweat and metal and sex - and he knew that the scent would be on him for days. The thought made him light headed and he rubbed himself against Tony forcefully.

Tony was thrashing against him, as out of it as Steve was. “Stay with me, Tony,” he said quietly, and Tony’s eyes snapped open to meet his.

Steve smiled in spite of himself. “I’ve got you,” he said, his body weight pinning Tony down and they rolled against each other, losing track of time.

Eventually, Tony’s eyes went wide and his body tensed. “Oh, Steve, god, I’m can’t, I’m going to-”

“Shhh,” Steve said  smoothly. “It’s okay. You can come now, I’ve got you.”

Tony scrunched his eyes shut and froze against Steve as he came, letting out a ragged moan.

Steve felt the warm dampness of Tony’s come through his sweatpants and was struck for a moment by how trusting Tony had been towards him. When Tony opened his eyes he looked for once so open and relaxed that Steve felt his heart beat faster.

Steve let Tony breathe for a moment then shifted until he was rubbing his aching cock against Tony’s thigh, not able to help himself from rutting up against him once more. The smell of Tony was everywhere, and it was intoxicating.

“Ahh, Steve,” Tony sighed happily, and it only took Steve a few more messy thrusts until he was coming himself, come splashing the inside of his sweatpants.

He collapsed on top of Tony and they lay together, breathing for a minute and trying to extend the time before which they would inevitably have to go back to the rest of their lives and pretend this never happened.

When Steve rolled off and looked down at the sticky mess he’d made of himself with a grimace, Tony sat up and took his chin in his hand.

“I guess we found one way to settle our arguments,” he said with a wicked grin.

Steve had expected their interactions would always be awkward, or aggressive, but in fact this was… nice. It felt like some of the tension between them had ebbed away, replaced by a warm glow. “Why, am I going to have to pin you to the floor every time you mouth off?” he asked, grinning himself.

“Well, I am horribly argumentative. If only there was some way to shut me up.” Tony’s eyes twinkled with amusement and he leaned closer to Steve, who took the hint and kissed him.

Steve felt Tony smiling beneath his lips, and pulled back to look at him. Tony was sweaty and sticky, his hair was sticking up at a ridiculous angle and his pants were splattered with come. Steve thought that he’d never looked better.

“Next time we fight, Stark,” he said teasingly, “I’m going to remember this.”

Tony gave him a knowing wink. “I sure hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted [here on tumblr](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/163414789144/rough-and-tumble) if you fancied sharing it!


End file.
